stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
May 2006
Finance, Legal, Media Rumours are that Mr Green’s was involved with making a call to Audax to free the accused Sandernacht members. What’s his involvement there? Names had not been mentioned but he clearly recognized the people by face. What strings does he pull in this legal firm to get them to pay the £5,000,000 bail and cover the case? What legal protection does he have? Is he untouchable? Legal, Media, Underworld So someone thinks that a drink-addled addict like Edward Green has a degree of influence over Audax, what planet do you think were on? Green has neither the cash nor credit to even begin making demands of such a large law firm and as they’ve shown in the past they have an almost scary ability of routing out individuals who are working against the company. Sounds to me as if someone is trying to lend some credibility to the rumour that Green is actually a part of the Sandernacht Organisation, although they to have remained quiet on the matter also. Police, Street, Underworld Despite a quiet period last month, the Sandernacht Group continue to hunt for whoever in their organisation is behind the arrest of the Sandernacht Two and the allegations against Edward Green, after all even though they have no involvement with the organisation it can be bad for business if every Tom, Dick and Harry appears to have a finger in the pie. Speaking of fingers, if you see anyone missing the third finger on their right hand then chances are they either are or were a member of the Sandernacht Group, candidates are cutting off the finger in order to prove their loyalty to the gang. Finance, Legal, Media, Police, Politics Audax continue to mount a solid case to have all charges against the Sandernacht Three dropped, and the rumours in The Constabulary is that it can only be a matter of time before John Winters orders that the case be closed. This of course will lad to an interesting legal situation for The Constabulary, opening up the way for legal action against the force for damages to the accused businesses. Whether Messrs. Dee and Stein will actually pursue such an action remains unknown, but it is a good bet that Audax are checking out the numbers at the moment. Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Politics Audax have refuted claims that they are linked to the Sandernacht Group, stating that they would not defend the Sandernacht Two unless they were assured of their innocence and noting that whilst they dealt with some criminal cases they are primarily an administrative and financial services based law firm with major links in the city. This statement has also been backed up by the Crown Prosecution Service who noted that the company had to undergo a thorough and vigorous “health check” prior to them being allowed to become involved in the Andrew Sant defence case. This hasn’t stopped the rumours damaging the share price of the company however, which dropped five percent following the allegations. Media, Police, Politics, Street, Transport, Underworld While his reputation may appear to have been dented recently, John Winters as apparently returned to form, breaking up what appears to be a major slavery operation and uncovering the corrupt policemen that were behind it. The operation, which received no prior publicity, resulted in the rescue of over a hundred women and children who were thought to be destined for the cities sex trade and over fifty arrests, although the operation was not a complete success as over thirty officers were injured when the slavery ring opened fire on the arresting officers, igniting an open gas main. The site of the incident remains closed to the public as forensic officers continue to look for further clues as to who may be behind the operation. Investigations into the scope of the slavery ring continue. Media, Police, Politics So the old John Winters, master of internal affairs has returned after what feels like a prolonged absence. When Winters first came to the city he promised to fight corruption in the police force, but then appeared to have been dragged down into a quagmire of his own making that culminated in the arrest of the Sandernacht Two. But now it appears that it could have all been part of an elaborate sting operation designed to root out corruption in the force, the arrest of five officers in connection with the recently discovered slave ring would certainly indicate this. Bureaucracy, Media, Police, Underworld John Winters praised the officers who broke up a slavery ring in the city, stating that it was only their dedication to duty and strict moral codes that prevented the loss of all of the victims of the ring. Details are sketchy at the moment but it is believed that those responsible for the ring had rigged the vehicles carrying the victims to explode in the event of a police raid, destroying any evidence. One of the vehicles was successfully detonated by the guards, but armed response units quickly moved into to defuse the remaining devices, rescuing over a hundred women and children. Investigations are now focussing on whether this incident has any connection to a similar ring that was discovered in Glasgow over fifteen years ago. Church, Media, Police, Politics Religious leaders from across the city are to hold a service for the thirty or so victims of the slavery ring that were killed when their captors exploded the vehicle that was carrying them in an effort to avoid detection. Due to the ferocity of the explosion it has been impossible to determine even the exact number of victims, let alone their identities. The service will be attended by local politicians, John winters and a number of the arresting officers in charge of the operation. Health, Politics Special wards have been set up at the hospital in order to treat the victims of the slavery ring, many of which show signs of prolonged abuse and malnutrition as a result of their ordeal. Doctors in charge of the victim’s welfare commented that they have been able to stabilise the condition of all of the patients, but that all of them will need prolonged psychiatric care in order to make anything like a full recovery. Bureaucracy, Media, Politics The Constabulary’s operation to break up a slavery ring has created an interesting and potentially controversial political problem concerning a number of the victims. In common with many so-called white slavery rings, many of the victims are technically illegal immigrants to the country, whether they have been brought here by force or not. With the growing strength of right-wing parties in the city, many are calling for them to be deported as soon as possible, whilst human rights groups are calling for them to be given shelter in a country which so far has treated them only with contempt. Given the recent upheaval in local government this is likely to be a crucial test of how the new council will react over thorny subjects. Media, Street, Underworld So just who was behind the slavery ring? Initially it was thought to be the Sandernacht Group, but then they started their own witch hunt to root out anyone who may be involved in it in their own organisation this was quickly dismissed. Everyone then focussed on The Consortium, after all their links to the city’s sex industry are well established, but given that they made a big thing of allowing all of those that had been forced into prostitution to get off the streets this too seems unlikely. Instead everyone is focussing on whether there is a new player in town, one without the (albeit twisted) moral codes of many of the older gangs. Bureaucracy, Media, Politics Expect a bumpy couple of months as the new councillors who have just been elected try to establish their presence on the local political scene. With no clear controlling interest from any of the major parties it is likely that all of them will be trying to gain dominance in the local arena, and the people who are going to suffer are the common man on the street. With two years till the next elections we will have to hope that they have at least managed to develop some common policies by then. Media, Politics, Street Local politicians are concerned about the second rise in as many years of far right groups in the city fearing that it could lead to conflict with representatives of minority groups on the council and prevent important decisions being made as one group attempts to block any action begun by the other, not matter what its intention. Far right groups now hold almost fifteen percent of seats in Stoke (but less than five percent in Newcastle), amongst the highest percentage in the county. The rise was less this year than last, which followed the assassination of James Drake, but still marks a growing trend in the city. Media, Politics Peter Helmudson’s position as the MP for Stoke looks shaky following the local council elections, with many calling for a fresh election that will represent the wishes of the people. The election of a local MP is not scheduled for a further two years, but representatives of the other major parties are keen to capitalise on the current distrust of the government in an effort to be elected. Health, Media, Occult, Police More evidence in the incarceration of James Helmudson has begun to emerge, including medical reports that indicate that he is suffering from a severe mental breakdown. Helmudson, who has been moved into solitary confinement due to concerns about his effect upon the other patients at the facility, continues to protest his innocence, but sources close to him, including former members of the Unification Theorists Elect state that the façade he has carried for many years is beginning to crack. Bureaucracy, Finance, Health, Police, Politics It appears that having a high profile “guest” can have a severe effect on your organisation, especially if that guest is James Helmudson. Security at the facility has had to be increased following his move to a higher security wing when several of the inmates which he had befriended protested against his move. Although the authorities are keen to downplay the exact nature of the incident, members of The Constabulary’s armed response unit were called to the scene to pacify the situation. Representatives of the cities psychiatric department are now meeting with council officials in order to try to gain further funding for the duration of Helmudson’s stay. Health, High Society, Media, Occult Want to appear part of the in-crowd at the moment? Apparently “madness chic” is all the rage at the moment, with many of the young and influential crowd adopting the appearance of tormented artists, delicate souls or even in some cases inmates of psychiatric institutions. No one will comment as to where the inspiration for this movement has come from, although almost inevitably some conspiracy theorists have blamed it on the incarceration of James Helmudson, stating that it he is simply exerting his true authority over the city. Industry, University Don’t look now but there seems to be a minor tussle over just who provides the best scholarships happening in the cities universities at the moment, with only the students emerging as the clear winners. Science departments are winning at the moment, with a number of local company’s offering scholarships. Whether other departments will also benefit as a result remains to be seen however, but many are secretly hoping that it will lead to an upturn in fortunes.